


With Every Passing Moment

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Always and Forever [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: And Elijah MayBe Jelous, Family, Fluff, Klaus Cuddles With Their Kids On The Couch, M/M, waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: This is something Elijah could get used to, if only he were the one getting Klaus' attention.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Always and Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163993
Kudos: 25





	With Every Passing Moment

Elijah rolls over in his sleep and reaches an arm out blindly, searching for the supposed other occupant of his bed.

Only, he becomes aware very quickly that Klaus is already up and out of their bed.

Letting out a sigh in frustration, Elijah brings the soft duvet over his head before flinging it off.

He tries not to wince as the cold air hits his skin for the first time and he tries even harder not to crawl back under the covers when his warm feet touch the cold surface of the bedroom floor for the first time.

Before he can get too far however, Elijah stops and listens for a lingering moment, curious to know what’s up in their home.

But he can’t hear a single sound.

And that worries him more than ever.

So, in a rush, he pushes his way out of the room and into an even cooler hallway. His footsteps echo on the hard floor as he rushes towards the large staircase that leads down into their living room.

And he stops before he can make it halfway down the steps because Klaus is laying with both their daughters curled up on the couch, the television is muted and the soft snores of the three fill the air.

Elijah just smiles before walking down the rest of the stairs to stand behind the couch and look at the three of them fondly for a split second before grabbing a thick, knitted blanket from the chair and draping it across the sleeping bodies of his family.

Almost as soon as the blanket touches their skin, Klaus’ eyes flutter open and he gives Elijah a sleepy smile.

“Hey love…” And Elijah wishes now more than ever that they didn’t have kids. 

He just smiles back and watches as Klaus’ eyes travel down his body and back up before he curls around their girls tighter.

“Sometime later ‘Lijah. Busy with the girls. Promise.” His voice is barely a whisper, never wavering as they lock eyes again.

Elijah smiles softly back at this husband.

“I’ll be waiting.” He leans over the back of the couch to connect his lips to Klaus’ before turning and slowly climbing the stairs back towards their room.

If Klaus is going to sit on the couch with their girls, Elijah thinks he can handle this himself and crashes back into mattress with a grunt, wishing again, for the second time that morning, that they didn’t have two kids living with them at this given point in time. 

Because Elijah may just want his husband to come love him.

Or make love to him, he really doesn’t know what the difference is anymore.

——-

What seems like hours later, Klaus is pushing his way into the room. The outside world is still dark and he hopes Elijah is still awake.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the bed sheets are off the mattress, laying in a pile on the foot of their king sized bed. Elijah is nowhere to be seen but Klaus can still smell the scent of his earlier frustrations.

And then the door opens and Klaus forgets to breath.

Because Elijah is shirtless in the doorway to their bathroom, hand rubbing tiredly over his cheek and under his eyes trying to chase away the sleep clouding his brain. The light behind him makes everything so much dark on Elijah’s front and the shadow he casts stops just before Klaus’ feet.

And Klaus has never wanted to get his hands on his brother more than in that moment because this is the Elijah that only Klaus gets to see. His eyes are drooping, his hair sticking out in every possible direction, and his posture slouching forward at the waist.

Over a decade of this and Klaus will always feel like it’s the first time he’s loving Elijah.

“Finally decided to join me?” Elijah’s sleep voice is lower than his awake one and Klaus tries everything in his power not to turn to liquid at his brother’s feet.

Klaus just swallows hard.

“Always come back don’t I?” His tone is teasing as he pulls his own shirt over his head and slowly makes his way over to his husband. “But right now, all that matters is that I’m here, holding you in our bedroom while our girls are asleep on the other side of the house…” He kisses the side of Elijah’s neck slowly, teasing his brother in every way he knows he can.

Elijah lets his head fall to the side and lets out a soft moan, ‘Sometimes, even if its to prove you’re a pain in the ass.”

Klaus just smirks into Elijah’s skin.

He pulls back just enough to connect his lips to his brothers and then he’s pulling him towards the bed in an eager daze.

“Maybe that’s why you love me so much. Because no matter how hard someone may try, I’ll still be around for you and our girls.”

They hit the mattress in a tangle of arms and legs.

“Whatever you say brother,” Elijah grins at Klaus before tangling his long fingers into Klaus’ curly hair and pulling him into another searing kiss.


End file.
